One Last Time
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Soul se fue sin dar explicaciones. Maka lo ha esperado durante tres años, deseando volver a verlo, pero cuando lo haga... ¿qué sorpresa se llevará? - One-shot Mal Summary SoulxMaka


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo-san.**

_Ok, ¿he de decir que me logré escapar de mis estudios para escribir esta historia? Pues si gente, me he escapado y no he dudado en escribirla xD. Ah quedado con cierta pinta de un one-shot mío, pero es muy diferente a la vez, lo había tenido en mente desde hace unos días y me moría por escribirlo, lamento si no eran el capítulo de algún fic que esperaban, esos todavía tendrán que esperar hasta que acabe mis exámenes. Sin más, espero y les guste el fic, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**One Last Time**

**Maka POV**

"_Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas"_

Miré sin mirar mi vaso lleno de refresco.

No pude evitar volver a sentirme vacía.

Aquel hueco en mi pecho no se debía al departamento vacío. A la falta de sonido en las habitaciones o a la falta de una segunda o tercera respiración. Tampoco se debía al asiento vacío frente a mí, o a aquel lugar vacío en el sofá.

Sin poder contenerme, volví a romper en llanto sin saber el motivo. Ya tenía tres meses que no lloraba, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?

- ¿Mamá?

Detuve mis sollozos a tiempo para voltear a ver a la personita que me había llamado. Me encontré con dos ojos color borgoña vivo, mirándome fijamente con un deje de preocupación. Sonreí, o eso intenté, sólo para calmarlo. Ulrich corrió hasta mí y me abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su carita en mi pecho. Acaricié sus rubios cabellos platinados, y sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar nuevamente.

El silencio se rompió gracias a mi llanto. La soledad que me abrazaba había desaparecido en su mayoría, y aquel vacío en mi pecho se había cerrado de cierta manera.

Pasaron horas que para mi fueron eternas, hasta que al fin, logré tranquilizarme. No dejé de abrazar a mi hijo en ningún momento, así como tampoco pude evitar desear sentir la mano cálida de él sobre la mía…

Ulrich alzó la mirada, para luego sonreírme ampliamente, haciendo que me recordara a él…

- Descuida mamá, yo sé que también extrañas a papá, pero pronto regresará, ¿verdad? – me preguntó con la mirada iluminada.

- Sí, pronto regresará… - susurré con un hilo de voz, tratando de creerme esa mentira.

- ¡Y cuando lo haga, iremos los tres al parque! ¡Le mostraré que ya se columpiarme! ¡Incluso podré mostrarle que tengo sangre de Arma, como él! ¿No sería grandioso? – me dijo con una inmensa alegría.

Volví a sonreírle, para luego revolverle su cabello cariñosamente.

- Mamá, la misión en la que está papá es muy peligrosa, ¿verdad?, por eso tuvo que salir de viaje estos tres años, por eso no lo hemos visto, ¿verdad?

- Es verdad, pero ya verás que no tardará en cumplirla y regresar con nosotros – mentí.

- Ya quiero que llegue… no logro recordar su voz… - susurró mientras bajaba la mirada de manera triste.

Se me partió el corazón en ese instante.

- Eras muy pequeño cuando él se fue, apenas tenías un año, es normal que no lo recuerdes del todo.

Ulrich me sonrió, para luego bostezar cansado. Sonreí por tercera vez, sin embargo, esta sonrisa no era forzada, sino una que sólo una madre podría tener al ver a su hijo en ese estado tan inocente. Besé la frente de mi hijo y le di una palmadita en la espalda.

- Anda, es hora de ir a dormir – le dije.

- ¡Pero mamá, aún no tengo sueño! – mintió, para luego volver a bostezar.

- Nada de peros, jovencito, es hora de ir a acostarse si mañana quieres salir con el tío Black Star y la tía Tsubaki.

Él suspiró derrotado, para luego encaminarse hacia su habitación. Sabía que a él le encantaba ir a las sesiones de práctica con Black Star y su hijo, Kohaku, así que no había forma que me dijera que no al hecho de irse a dormir temprano.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Ulrich me sonrió.

- Buenas noches mamá.

- Buenas noches cariño.

El _clic_ que produjo la chapa de la puerta al ser cerrada resonó en todo el lugar. Ante tal vacío, mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Me encaminé al sofá, donde me senté sobre mis pies al mismo tiempo que encendía la grabadora. Una suave melodía de piano inundó el pequeño departamento donde vivíamos mi hijo y yo, y donde hace tres años también había vivido Soul.

La herida en mi pecho volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez no me di el lujo de llorar. Tarde o temprano tendría que superar su partida y le hecho de que nunca más regresaría por nosotros.

Aún recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Era nuestro aniversario de bodas número dos, faltaban solo un par de semanas más para el cumpleaños de Ulrich. Ambos estábamos felices por el primer año de vida de nuestro hijo.

Sin embargo, me había dado cuenta que Soul estaba un poco raro esos últimos días. Llegaba demasiado tarde a la casa, siempre estaba distraído, no duraba más de dos horas despierto por culpa de las pesadillas y en más de una ocasión lo encontré nervioso y molesto. Peleamos más de una vez, casi al borde de los golpes.

Pero a pesar de eso, yo lo seguía amando, seguía confiando en mi esposo, en mi amigo, en mi camarada, en mi Arma, en mi amante. Liz y Kim sospecharon que él me engañaba, pero yo descarté la idea tan pronto me la dijeron, Soul no era capaz de hacer algo como eso. Vivimos en un ambiente relativamente normal, sólo por la paz de nuestro hijo, Ulrich no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pasaron los días y el estado de Soul empeoraba, hasta que al final llegó nuestro aniversario. Ese día tenía planeado hacer las paces con él y regresar a la normalidad, a volver a ser la familia feliz que algún día fuimos. Esperé impaciente a Soul, quien había ido a una junta importante con Shinigami-sama y las demás Death Scythe…

… pero él nunca llegó.

Esperé horas y horas hasta que el reloj marcó las doce de la noche y Ulrich se despertó en un sonoro llanto. En ese momento sentía como algo malo pasaba, pero no le preste mucha importancia. Lo más seguro era que la junta se había extendido más de lo esperado. Le di el biberón al niño, y mientras lo miraba dormir plácidamente en su cuna, yo también caí en un profundo sueño…

Al despertar, vi que todo seguía igual. Ulrich dormido, yo recargada contra la cuna, la cena de anoche fría sobre la mesa, las velas totalmente consumidas y el mismo silencio y vacío que sentía cuando Soul no estaba.

Soul… tan pronto recordé su nombre fui a buscarlo a todos lados. Encargué a mi hijo con papá y salí a buscar a mi esposo.

Fue una semana sin saber donde estaba, lo buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra. Él no se presentó a la junta, no se presentó en el cabaret, él no se presentó por ningún lado.

Desde ese día han pasado tres años sin saber donde se encontraba Soul. Algunos ya lo creen muerto, pero yo no, nunca. Él no puede morir, Soul no es de los que se entregan a la muerte así porque sí. Algo le pasó, pero ese _algo_ nunca lo descubrimos.

Mientras la melodía seguía sonando en cada rincón de la oscura habitación, yo volteé a ver el calendario que se encontraba pegado a un lado de la puerta de la cocina. Al ver la fecha que sería mañana, no dudé en abrazarme para evitar así, romperme en dos.

19 de Diciembre… el día de nuestro aniversario.

Mordí mi labio tratando así de no llorar. Siempre debía de mantenerme seria, fuerte… no debía de permitir que Ulrich sufriera como yo sufro, ya que después de todo, es el deber de un padre proteger de todo a su hijo…

¿Verdad, Soul?

Di un respingo cuando el teléfono sonó de repente. Miré atónita el identificador, la llamada era de un teléfono público. El reloj sonó, anunciando así la medianoche junto con el insistente sonido del teléfono. Dudosa, llevé el aparato a mi oído.

- ¿Hola? – murmuré.

- …

- ¿Hola? – repetí un poco asustada ante el silencio que inundaba la línea.

- …

No sé cuánto tiempo me la pasé así, con el teléfono en la oreja, esperando a que el sujeto del otro lado respondiera o emitiera un sonido. Me frustré, y en un arranque de ira alcé un poco más mi tono de voz.

- ¡Quien quiera que sea, déjese de bromas! ¡¿Entendido?! ¡¡No vuelva a marcar!! –grité molesta.

- … _Maka…_

Fue apenas un susurró, pero pude escucharlo a la perfección. Aquel tono de voz que había estado deseando escuchar desde hace años volvía a reaparecer. Mi corazón se oprimió de dolor y alegría y no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas más.

- ¿S-Soul…? – balbuceé.

- _Hola._

- H-hola…

- _Perdón Maka, perdón por todo._

- ¡¿Dónde estás?! – pregunte exaltada mientras corría hacía la ventana y miraba el paisaje, esperando a encontrarlo en el.

- _No puedo decirte._

- ¡¿Por qué…?!

_- Porque tú vendrías a buscarme._

- ¿No quieres… que estemos juntos…? – pregunté con un deje de dolor en la voz, más lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

- …

- ¡¡Respóndeme!!

- _No… no ahora, soy demasiado peligroso para ti y para el niño._

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- _La locura es buena Maka, ¿lo sabías?_

- Soul, ¿qué…?

-_ Te amo, eso recuérdalo siempre, no importa cómo me llegues a ver en algún futuro, siempre te amaré a ti y a Ulrich, pero ya no puedo estar junto a ustedes, ya no. No ahora que me he convertido en lo que soy, lamento haberlos dejados solos, pero es lo mejor, no quiero lastimarlos. Adiós Maka, te amo, esta será la última vez que te lo diga…_

_-_ ¡No, Soul, espera…! – grité, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya había colgado.

Dejé caer el teléfono al suelo, no me importaba si se rompía o no. Me sujeté con fuerza del marco de la ventana para no caer, pero eso no evitó que llorara nuevamente. Sentí como algo me abrazaba por la cintura, y al bajar la mirada me encontré con el rostro preocupado de mi hijo.

No dijimos nada, simplemente nos envolvimos en un fuerte abrazo, tratando así de sanar heridas que no se pueden ver a simple vista. Mi mirada se posó una vez más en el paisaje que me dejaba ver la ventana.

Allí, justo a mitad del parque que se encontraba frente al edificio departamental se encontraba él, tan perfecto como yo lo recordaba. Sin embargo, noté algo diferente en su mirada. A pesar de que me miraba con cariño, la locura se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. Por inercia miré su alma.

Un huevo de Kishin.

Soul murmuró algo que no escuché, para luego darse media vuelta y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Apreté con más fuerza a Ulrich contra mi pecho, alegrándome de que él no lo hubiera visto. Mi corazón latía con dolor y con mucha tristeza.

¿Cómo no había sido capaz de ver que la locura consumía lentamente a mi único amor? ¿Cómo es que no fui capaz de ayudarlo? ¿De protegerlo? Ahora él era un Kishin, un Kishin que debía de ser destruido a toda costa…

…y del cual, nunca nadie debía de enterarse de su existencia…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
